une drôle d'idée sans doute
by ylg
Summary: où pour une fois, ça n'est pas Chizuru qui a des propositions indécentes à faire mais Ryo. yuri, substitution, mention de threesome.


rhâaaa, que c'est beau : je viens de m'apercevoir que les filtres de sélection des trois personnages (dont Chizuru) qui jusque récemment avaient des fautes d'orthographe ont été enfin corrigés et que de nouveaux ont été ajoutés, c'est formidable !! /est une fangirl heureuse/

* * *

**Titre :** une drôle d'idée sans doute  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples :** Honshō Chizuru x Kunieda Ryō, mention de Ryō/Michiru, Chizuru/Michiru, Tatsuki/Orihime et potentiellement Chizuru/Ryō/Michiru  
**Rating :** R / M  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite.

**Thèmes :** "toi et tes idées stupides !" et "yuri" pour 31 jours (22 mars 09)

parce que je shippe Ryō/Chizuru juste à cause d'une case dans le chapitre 29 (ben oué, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse être « juste » amie avec ce concentré d'hormones sur pattes à moins de partager ses intérêts), case que vous pouvez d'ailleurs zieuter sur www (dot) onemanga (dot) com (slash) Bleach (slash) 29 (slash) 09 si vous voulez vérifier le contexte.

oOo

C'est devenu un rituel : chaque conversation impliquant Honshō Chizuru et n'importe quelle(s) autre(s) fille(s) de la classe de première année, troisième groupe (et parfois même d'autres classes) finit tôt ou tard par tourner autour du sexe entre elles. Souvent ça commence par là et c'est vite rejeté et oublié comme une blague, de temps en temps ça traîne plus.

« Non, Michiru ne t'accompagnera pas l'hôtel.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi quoi ?  
- Aw, zut. J'espérais que tu répondes en demandant « si je l'accompagnerais » ou « si je t'accompagnerais », dommage.  
- Ne rêve pas. »

Mais Chizuru passe son temps à en rêver, jour et nuit, et à tenter (maladroitement, à croire qu'elle fait exprès pour se faire rejeter !) à le réaliser.  
Ça fait soupirer ses camarades.

« Toi et tes idées stupides, vraiment !  
- Moi je la trouve très bonne, cette idée.  
- Ça, ça m'étonnerait aussi que tu énonces exprès des idées que tu trouves mauvaises... »

Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Ça n'étonnerait pas beaucoup Ryō.

« Tu fais exprès de proposer des trucs stupides ?  
- Non ! Ça n'a rien de stupide, je suis très sérieuse. _Girls are Serious Business!_ » proclame Chizuru qui s'insurge.

« D'ailleurs ! Toi ! Si tu refuses tant que je tourne autour de Michiru, c'est que tu as ta propre idée en tête, je parie. Comme Tatsuki avec Hime.  
- Ne me mélange pas à ta secte bizarre d'obsédées, » rumine Tatsuki, mais Chizuru l'ignore.

« Donc. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle m'accompagne à l'hôtel et tu prétends que tu ne veux pas y aller toi avec elle non plus... _Deal_. Je ne touche pas à Michiru si tu promets que tu feras son éducation à ma place même si ça doit être ailleurs. Je te donnerai même des conseils. Si tu veux me laisser regarder (ou même toucher un peu) c'est encore mieux mais je peux m'en passer. Et peut-être qu'ensuite on pourra faire des trucs à trois !! »

Au lieu de protester, Ryō répond à ce qu'elle considère comme des imbécillités par le silence. Ce qui fait que Chizuru insiste de plus belle :

« Alleeeez. Je sais que tu l'aimes. »  
Là, Ryō se sent quand même obligée de répliquer :  
« Ça ne veut pas dire que je coucherai avec elle. Michiru est quelqu'un de très timide.  
- Et toi quelqu'un de trop réservé. Z'êtes mal assorties, en fait. Une paire de saintes Nitouche... »  
Chizuru boude.

Bien plus tard, quand il n'y a plus de chastes et/ou prudes oreilles autour d'elles (Michiru elle-même ou Tatsuki ou qui que ça soit d'autre), quand elles se retrouvent presque par hasard en tête, contre toute attente c'est Ryō elle-même qui remet ce sujet brûlant sur le tapis :

« C'est une idée stupide même de ma part. Mais suppose que je t'invite chez moi, parce que je ne peux pas avec Michiru et que je préfère te surveiller, que si tu lâches de la vapeur j'espère que tu la laisseras tranquille... »

Chizuru la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Au palmarès des filles les moins susceptibles de faire de telles avances, elle classait Ryō comme encore plus inaccessible que le professeur Ochi elle-même !

« C'est une proposition ??  
- Prends ça comme tu veux. »

Chizuru contemple brièvement les implications derrière cela.

« Stop stop stop. C'est te "sacrifier" pour elle ?  
- C'est t'utiliser toi aussi pour mon propre but. »

C'est pas très gentil, tout ça... mais elle n'a peut-être que ce qu'elle mérite.

« Et, puis-je espérer que c'est aussi parce que je te plais ? juste un peu ? »

Ryō lâche un bref soupir énervé ;

« Si ça me faisait horreur il y a longtemps que je t'aurais démontée. Tu vois comme Tatsuki te traite quand tu dépasses les bornes...  
-Oh. »

Chizuru comprend et pour une fois fait preuve de tact en n'ajoutant rien de plus. C'est Ryō qui pose le reste des conditions :

« Pas un mot à Michiru.  
- Son innocence sera préservée !  
- Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.  
- Promis juré craché.

Et pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher peu de temps après de recommencer à suggérer que peut-être il y a des possibilités de faire quand même faire ça à trois plus tard si Michiru est d'accord (on peut toujours rêver !)

« Tu la surveilles tu couches avec elle comme tu penses qu'il faut et moi je regarde. Et puis je touche juste un petit peu ?  
- Toi et tes idées à la _con_ ! »

Ryō est presque prête à la planter là, mais sa résolution est prise. Enfin, à ce qu'il lui semble.  
Alors qu'elle l'invite à passer dans sa chambre, une petite voix dans sa tête réagit curieusement :

'He Ryō, est-ce que ça serait pas _vraiment_ une idée stupide de ta propre part que de proposer à Chizuru de coucher ensemble elle et toi ? Suppose que vous vous rendiez amoureuse l'une de l'autre ?'

Chizuru malgré ses manières et son langage se révèle intimidée quand Ryō la fait passer dans son intimité, impressionnée de se voir admise là. Au lit elle se montre même plus douce et plus attentionnée.  
Enfin ça y est : le jour où brusquement, l'une d'elles accepte, elle ne peut plus reculer après tout le rentre-dedans qu'elle a fait à toutes les filles.  
Là-dessus, Ryō gagne un pari avec elle-même et conclue que non, elle a eu raison de faire ce qu'elle fait là.

C'est un secret qui restera ignoré de tous et toutes, même (surtout !) de la principale intéressée : Kunieda Ryō la taciturne aime bien Chizuru. Même si elle la trouve trop exubérante, trop démonstrative... mais en même temps si elle se calmait elle ne serait plus vraiment la Chizuru que toute la classe connaît.  
Ryō suppose que derrière toutes ces exagérations se cache une insécurité, que Chizuru demande le plus pour avoir le moins : un peu d'attention.

Et ça, elle veut bien lui donner. À condition que ça reste discret. Que personne ne sache qu'elle l'a invitée chez elle pour autre chose que des devoirs à travailler et qu'elle l'a mise dans son lit.


End file.
